


When Night Doesn't End 夜未央（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: “我一直都愿意为我们做的事情死，约翰。”里瑟不知道到底从哪一刻起，这句原本顺理成章的宣言变得不可理喻。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Night Doesn't End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904330) by [callmecathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecathy/pseuds/callmecathy). 



> *RFR Gen向无差  
> *一分虐九分甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

黑帮头目决定开车带里瑟去桥上，在那里用一颗子弹送他上路，再直接抛尸入河。实际上，这个计划不妨说正中里瑟下怀。

“约翰啊约翰，” 布莱恩·蒙哥马利叹息。里瑟被五把枪指着，站在桥上，手扶栏杆——或者说是“烂”杆。他手指下面潮潮的，几乎感觉得到缝隙里长出来的蘑菇—— “我这个人呢，认得出来谁是雇佣兵。雇佣兵而已嘛，你干嘛不挣笔小钱，休个小假，顺便把杜瓦尔的藏身地告诉我？"

艾琳娜·杜瓦尔小姐是他们手头正在处理的号码。她的商店地理位置不错，一群地头蛇毒贩看中了她的店，想把它买下来作为他们的接头点；而她拒绝了这个提议。消除后患的最佳办法是把黑帮头目和他的打手们一网打尽。因此，在这个月黑风高水又寒的夜晚，黑帮匪徒在桥上欢聚一堂，这简直是老天帮忙。里瑟很中意眼下的情形：连子弹都不必消耗，多省事，而且还不伤性命（假定他们中间没有旱鸭子的话）。话说回来，比起某个好警探，或者他的合作伙伴，伤不伤性命什么的，里瑟还真没那么在意。

蒙哥马利仍在啰里八嗦。他的话老套蹩脚，简直是B级电影台词集锦。[color=Silver] （B级电影，拍摄时间短，预算低，质量粗糙。）[/color]

里瑟吐气，目视对方肩膀上方的某个点。他已经弄清了所有人的站位：他左手边有两个人，右手边有一个，身后是蒙哥马利的私人保镖。根据他的估算，四十秒就足够把他们全扔到栏杆另一边。

等到蒙哥马利终于惺惺作态地说到那句经典台词“我不想伤害任何不相干的人”时，里瑟动手了。

攫住蒙哥马利的手臂，里瑟一把将他甩到栏杆外（蒙哥马利扎手扎脚地飞了下去）。他躲开某个喽啰的拳头，一把将对方揪过来挡住朝他射过来的两颗子弹。对付另外两个人甚至更轻松：因为他们死死抓住枪不肯松手，所以枪和他们一并飞进河里。但是，当里瑟朝最后一个人转过身去的时候，一辆车疾驰而来，急停在桥上。虽然里瑟朝旁避让了一步，但灯光还是那么刺眼；他抬起一只手挡在眼睛前。

车里的人下车动作整齐划一。走在最前面的男人在离他几步远的地方停下来，脸陷在阴影里，里瑟只能看出来他是个小个子。 “容我自我介绍：杰若米·拉姆齐。”自我介绍归自我介绍，他没有企图跟里瑟握手。是个机灵人。

两个男人一左一右守在拉姆齐身后，另外两个人走到里瑟身边。里瑟一动不动，放松身体。他意识到自己关于蒙哥马利的判断有误；但现在才意识到未免太迟。

拉姆齐低头看向桥下。桥面离水面四到五米。 “你把我副手扔下去了，我本来应该生气。不过对你讲句老实话，我自己不是没考虑过把他做掉。”

里瑟面无表情地瞥了他一眼。 “我有种预感：我把他丢下去的时候他正在呱唧呱唧说的那一套，你现在准备对我再来一遍。”

拉姆齐坦然地点点头。 “那个自然。" 他扬扬手。

汽车的门又打开了。

灯光刺眼，里瑟什么都看不见。但是他听到了。一种熟悉的声音让他的心揪紧：一高一低的脚步声。

芬奇的脸上有淤痕，一只眼睛上方有道口子，走路时的一瘸一拐是里瑟所见最严重的。注意到这些细节的刹那间，里瑟的心里开始盘算远比“把人扔进冰冷河里”更为致命的手段。

拉姆齐的一名手下推搡着芬奇走上前。

“好了，” 拉姆齐轻快地用枪抵住芬奇的头， “现在跟我说说，杜瓦尔小姐在哪里？”

芬奇直视里瑟的眼睛。他脸上的表情非常平静，可是事情不应该是这样。不应该，是因为芬奇没有权利在面临死亡威胁的时候那么镇定自若。要知道，他的生命是里瑟的锚。

明亮的车灯照着细小微尘在空中乱舞。

拉姆齐用力地用枪膛往下戳。这个力道一定会给芬奇留下淤伤。

“约翰，” 芬奇的语气异常安静， “不必顾虑我。”

但是芬奇此时应该知道，里瑟别无选择。 “三十一大道和詹姆士街交叉口。” 里瑟说。

半明半暗里，拉姆齐咧嘴一笑，亮出白牙。 “真听话。” 里瑟感觉到包抄在他左右的两个男人开始行动。他的手臂被大力拽到身前，一副手铐咔哒锁上，紧紧咬住他的双腕。拉姆齐点了点下巴。

“不要！”在芬奇惊恐的大喊声中，里瑟朝后栽倒。先是空气从他身边呼啸而过——速度比他想象中快很多——然后是刺骨的寒冷。

落水时的冲击力大过他在莫斯科街头被轿车撞的那次，也大过他被土耳其黑帮打手拳打脚踢的那次。

黑暗，窒息感，耳边的嗡嗡声，太阳穴一跳一跳的悸动。里瑟用力踢腿，蹿到水面上。视线所及是一片黑暗，令他无法分辨方向，甚至连是上是下都迷迷糊糊。冰冷的河水几乎要将他冻僵。他不得不提醒自己应该呼吸。在用力吸入空气的时候，他呛了一大口水，再次沉入水面以下。   

在扑腾中，里瑟撞到了什么坚硬的东西。一块岩石。用他被铐住的双手，里瑟用力攀住岩石，并设法将双臂甩过去，以环抱的姿势把自己固定在石头上。

他离河岸还有十米左右的距离。河岸是一条隐隐约约的暗色线，线后仍是一片黑暗——亦有可能那不是河岸线，仅仅是水里的一道波纹；里瑟吃不太准。

里瑟来回拉扯着手铐，想在岩石上找一个尖锐的地方。但是没有。岩石光滑，根本没有棱角。

他已经能感觉到低温对他身体的侵袭。里瑟全身上下都在发抖，无力感一步步蚕食他，向他发出死亡邀约。可能，他低估了纽约冬季河水的刺骨程度。可能，他能不能挣脱手铐无所谓，因为他会先死于失温。

他一直在等，等另一只鞋落地，等死神索回他们偷来的来日无多的时间。

“[i][b]里瑟！约翰！[/b][/i]”

一个黑色的人影沉沉浮浮地朝他漂过来。

“这里。” 里瑟喊。

噼啪噼啪的扑腾声，吭吭的咳嗽声，芬奇伸长双臂，挣扎着想要顺势往前，拼命去够里瑟的衣服。“还不行——” 

里瑟想要抓住芬奇，但是行不通。他的两条胳膊正环住岩石，无法松开。 “抓紧我。”

里瑟感觉到一条胳膊搂住他的腰，然后一只手落在他的肩膀上。两人的腿缠在一起，芬奇的身体紧贴里瑟，触感既冰冷又温暖。

这像是屋顶一幕的重演：他身上穿着一件炸弹背心，背心上的倒计时秒表一秒一秒地倒计时，宣告即将到来的彻底虚无。然而，虚无并非他迎来的结局。当时，芬奇在他身边，现在，芬奇又一次在他身边，所以，就像以前一样，所有不祥的倒计时都戛然而止。

在屋顶上，有那么一瞬间他突然意识到事情就是应该如此，再合适不过。这个认知让他后怕过。

他现在没觉得害怕。

“万宝龙。” 芬奇一边咳嗽一边说。他松开一只抱住里瑟的手，在衣服里摸索。他急促的呼吸扫过里瑟的脖子。

里瑟感觉到有什么东西被塞进他手里。

他的手指冰冷，几乎快失去知觉了。不过他接住了芬奇塞过来的制作精良刻有商标的万宝龙金笔。金笔太长，不便操控。他将它啪地从中一折为二。

里瑟将金笔细的那一端戳进手铐的锁眼，来回拧动。这是里瑟开锁记录里耗时最长的一次，但终于，手铐松脱掉进水里，束缚着里瑟手臂的力道消失了。

“你会游泳吗？” 为了压过哗哗的河水声，里瑟大声问。

“很少进游泳池。”

里瑟紧紧抓住芬奇，开始划水。每一个动作都痛苦如烈火灼烧。寒冷深入骨髓。湿透了的衣服是个负累，拽着他往下。他甚至连呼吸都省掉了，因为他要攒着力气。

九米。八米。

他眼前迸出金星。

四米。

河水仿佛一直在拽他的腿，试图把他往回拖。里瑟收紧握住芬奇胳膊的手，心里盘算着如果他用力推芬奇一把的话，够不够把芬奇一个人送到岸边。

然而，他刚刚看到的那一点微光不是他眼冒金星，而是真正的灯光。里瑟看到手电筒的光，耳旁啪嗒啪嗒的沉重脚步声越来越清晰，然后听到了弗斯科嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。

一只手抓住里瑟的胳膊，把他往前拉。接下来的几分钟里，有人含混地说话，踩着水把他粗暴地往岸上拽。最后他终于脚踩实地，跌坐在干燥沙砾上。

“芬奇——” 里瑟抬起头。 “他在哪——？”

 “他没事，他没事。” 一个人跌倒在里瑟身边，胳膊肘打在了里瑟的腰上。里瑟不介意。

“给你们办这些破事我不收费真是没天理。” 弗斯科嘟嘟囔囔。 “这是哥最棒的一套西装诶。”

芬奇一面咳嗽，一面撑着坐起身来。里瑟一只手顺着他的背。 “我会给你买套新的，”芬奇说， “你喜欢阿玛尼还是古驰？”他呼吸不稳，头晕眼花。

弗斯科站在他俩面前俯瞰他们，满脸“你们又怎么把自己搞成这样”的表情。

“你怎么找到我们的？” 里瑟问。

“咱们的好教授在被逮走之后偷摸给我打了个电话。卡特和我跟着他的信号一路跟到桥上，把黑帮混混们堵个正着。拉姆齐跟我说，你们两个自己不小心掉下去了。” 弗斯科皱眉。

里瑟能感觉到芬奇在发抖。他也在抖。上牙磕下牙，里瑟说：“他们把你推下来了。”这句话是对芬奇说的，但是话里的凶悍意味让弗斯科也抖了一抖。

芬奇的表情变得几近空白，但带有一点点懊丧。 “确切说，他们没有。”

“‘确切说’是什么意思？”

“[i][b]确切[/b][/i]地说，我是自己跳下来的。”

“[i][b]为什么[/b][/i]？”

芬奇没答话。他看了里瑟一眼，里头半是气恼，半是失望。

“你刚刚说你不会游泳。”

“他会。” 弗斯科弯下腰，把他们俩一先一后拉起来。他推着他俩朝远处走，那边隐约停了辆车。“哥哥，游泳池的深水区，嗯哼？”

芬奇扫了他一眼。

弗斯科耸耸肩。 “午休喝咖啡的时候，我们也会相互对对情报。”

里瑟根本不懂这两个人在说什么。

“待在这儿。” 弗斯科把车钥匙塞进里瑟手里。 “我得走了，去逮拉姆齐手下的漏网鱼——没错，哥又得去替你们善后了。 ” 他顿了一顿，看着芬奇，眼神闪烁。“西装的事不必当真。你俩没死就好。”

里瑟叹气。 “谢了，莱纳尔。”

弗斯科朝黑暗的地方走去，他的脚踩在沙砾上，咯吱咯吱作响。

里瑟摸索着拉开车门。他感觉身体快要撑不住了。肾上腺素和寒冷的组合最终达到一个令人难以忍受的峰值，而他和芬奇之间的气氛危险而怪异，如同夜色翻卷。

把钥匙插进锁孔费了不少劲儿。

第一次他没能把钥匙插进去。第二次也失手了。

他眼前发黑。

“哥哥？”里瑟努力想要对上焦距。

芬奇坐在副驾座上发抖。他费劲儿地拨弄着湿哒哒外套上的纽扣。“……我九岁的时候，我的哥哥们认为我应该学习怎么游泳……所以他们把我扔进了游泳池的深水区。” 芬奇放弃了和纽扣的搏斗，垂下双手。

里瑟终于把钥匙插进去了。

“花了我好几分钟……但是我学会了。” 他用机械的语调往下说，但是声音里的一丝笑意出卖了他，表明他不过是在瞎编故事。

又是片有头无尾放错位置的小小拼图，有待进一步考证。

里瑟发动了车。

强劲的暖风浪一样扑面而来，将他额头上的水珠吹落到鼻梁上。暖气一开，不可控的颤抖几乎同步开始。他全身打战，肌肉拧紧，脉搏乱跳，抖得像抽搐发作不可自控。用眼角余光，他看到芬奇紧紧偎着暖风口。他想，这一次多幸运才死里逃生——本来只是对付几个不带脑子的毒贩而已，但事情发展太快，急转直下，差一点就满盘皆输。 

等到颤抖没那么厉害了，他开口： “你的决定蠢不可言，哈罗德。”

芬奇抬起头。 “这正是我要对你说的话。我一直都愿意为我们做的事情死，约翰。”

里瑟不知道到底从哪一刻起，这句原本顺理成章的宣言变得不可理喻。“为我们做的事情死”先是变成万不得已时的下下策，现在则是个彻头彻尾的鲁莽决定。

“还不是时候。” 他拨弄着他这一侧的送风口，把它对准芬奇。

不知道是因为愤怒还是因为突然飙升的温度，反正里瑟注意到芬奇的皮肤迅速呈现出一片潮红。“你总不至于认为我会坐视你淹死吧。”

芬奇说话的口气仿佛是在说一条无可争辩的真理。这吓到了里瑟。

里瑟想要抓住芬奇摇醒他，想要跟他据理力争直到太阳重新升起，想要让他不再冒生命危险。定定地，芬奇直视着他，眼神平静如镜，里瑟感受到的情绪统统都被无差别反射回来。

[i][b]我们在黑暗中行走[/b][/i]，她曾经这样说。[color=Silver]（她指Kara Stanton。S2E19中，Reese对Shaw说：“有个朋友说，干我们这一行的，我们在黑暗中行走。但我们无需一个人在黑暗中行走。”）[/color]

[i][b]但我们无需一个人在黑暗中行走[/b][/i]，而他这样说。

里瑟意识到，他在桥上作出的决定跟芬奇片刻之后作出的决定一样，都是非如此不可的选择。

他垂下肩膀。有时候，他简直想咒骂芬奇：哪有人一边给别人一个目标作为活下去的支柱，一边又告诉别人死亡是不可避免的结局？

而那偏偏正是他俩共享的另一条无可质疑的真理。所以里瑟做了他大概唯一能做的一件事：他放松身体，肩膀轻轻地擦着芬奇的肩膀。芬奇侧身靠过来，在他脖子允许的范围内尽可能将头歪过来靠在里瑟的肩膀上。

热风大面积地吹出来，包裹他们如阴影。

芬奇轻轻阖上眼。“你从不扔下别人。” 芬奇用这句话呼应某个人某一天站在瓦砾遍地的银行金库里说过的话。 “而我永不会扔下你。”[color=Silver]（You don’t leave people. I don’t leave you. “I don’t leave people.”是Reese在S2E10里说的话。）[/color]

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

>    
> 作者注：
> 
> 文章起源于以下点梗： 有人绑住里瑟双手，将他推到水里。芬奇毫不犹豫地紧跟着跳下去，救起了里瑟。弗斯科及时赶到，把他俩都拉上岸。里瑟本以为芬奇不会游泳，或者身体状况不允许他游泳。在里瑟擦干身体的过程中，芬奇把他对卡特讲过的那个故事重新讲给里瑟听。
> 
> （我对芬奇的游泳能力做了些改动。）
> 
> 又及：这是我自己的脑补，但是芬奇[i][b]肯定[/b][/i]给弗斯科买了套新西装，而里瑟[i][b]肯定[/b][/i]给芬奇买了支新的万宝龙。
> 
> ————
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 谢谢喜欢（没道理不喜欢对吧？文章的细节甜得不要不要的；结尾甜得不要不要的；作者的尾注也甜得不要不要的），鞠躬挥手下次见。


End file.
